Alice in Zombieland
by DristictDancer
Summary: Her life was normal, everything was perfect. Her family, her friends. One day, she wakes up and everything changes. Everything she knew, was all going to change. I See things, I see things no one else can. And its my job to protect them. My parents lied to me. There job wasn't being a lawyer, it was being a zombie slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a book I once read. Alice in Zombieland by Gena Showalter. I used the same names, but the appearances are slightly different with some characters. The storyline is slightly twisted too. ALL MY IDEAS OF THIS STORY ARE FROM GENA SHOWALTER. I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT.**

The end, the end has finally started.

My story, it starts off simple. My life was a normal teenaged girl until I found out who I was, and what I could do. My parents lied to me, about my life. My whole life was a lie.

**_June 20th-_**

"Alice honey, can you come down?" My mother called from downstairs. I ran down the stairs almost tripping over my jeans. I had on some white skinny jeans with rips and holes throughout them. I had on a black t-shirt that had a black rabbit on it.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I slipped on my socks and my black vans. It was the third to last day of school, so it was easy for me to be excited for school today.

"Breakfast?" She offered.

"No thanks, I'm going over to Rachel's today." I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. We didn't do much at all at school this past week, so I left my back pack behind.

"Ok, I love you." She smiled gently. I ran over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. My mom had brown hair, and blue eyes, she was also short. I on the other hand had blonde hair, blue eyes, and I was tall. I was 5'8, and my dad was 6'1. He had blonde hair and blue eyes also. I had 2 siblings, a little sister, and a big brother. My brother moved out years ago, not telling us where he went. He and my parents never had the best relationship. My sister was the spitting image of my mom. She had bouncy brown hair, and bright yellow eyes that shined in the sunlight. She had pale skin just like all of us. My brother had blonde hair and yellow eyes as well. He was the one that seemed to tie us all together with our features. I ran out the door and hopped into my black 2014 mustang.

I drove about 5 miles to Rachel's house. She hated taking the bus, and for the last month or so I've been driving her. Sometimes she drove, but she wasn't the best driver. She was a brunette, and she had light brown eyes. She had sun-kissed tan skin and she was very slim. I on the other hand was more of the athletic slim. I had muscle, she didn't really have any. We drove to school in just 10 minutes, and the days went on by.

_**June** **23rd-**_

Last day of school, and I decided to walk. I wasn't that happy, because Rachel crashed my car. Same routine though, except I had to leave an extra hour earlier just to go to her house. It took me 30 minutes to walk there, but 15 if I jogged at a good pace. So I decided 15 minutes, and then walk to school.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Rachel asked running out of her house like a freaking maniac.

"That was 15 minutes, and we have 45 minutes to get to school, so I think were ok." He smiled at her with a sarcastic roll of my eyes.

She nudged me, "Fine."

We walked to school, and it took us 30 minutes, because we had to run the last 10 minutes or we'd be late.

"I-am so-out of-shape." Rachel gasped in between words.

I laughed, "I didn't break a sweat." I chuckled as I tugged her inside. School was 4 hours long, and it went by quick. When the bell rang, everyone ran out. Except me. Even Rachel ditched me just to scream down the hallways. We were in 11th grade, and had 1 more year left. I was happy. I walked out the doors, extending my arms out and smiling as I took a deep breathe. I closed my eyes and twirled around. I was grabbed by the waist and lifted over someone's back. I laughed as I looked at him. Erin, he was Rachel's brother. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"Look who it is, Mrs. Trouble-maker." He chuckled.

"At least I got straight A's." I smiled as I shoved his shoulder as he put me down.

He narrowed his eyes, "Really, you had to add that in there?"

I laughed, "Yeah I did."

He smiled, and grabbed my arm. "Come with me?"

"I can't I have to go shopping with my mom, its always been a routine of ours." I smiled as I began walking back home. It took me about an hour or so before I got there.

"Mom, I'm home." I called, as I opened the door and shut it back while locking it.

"Hello?" I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a out of the fridge.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go?" She asked while coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, lets go."

"Your car is in the garage, its been fixed up for the summer." She smiled.

We got inside her black SUV. We drove to the mall, and got a whole bunch of stuff. I got 2 leather jackets, one black, the other beige. I got 4 pairs of jeans, 2 skinny, one black the other blue. 2 pairs of boot cut jeans, one light blue with paint stains, and the other a dark blue. I got 5 t-shirts, all different colors, blue with a white heart with a crescent moon inside of it. , black with a purple griffin with dark pink swirls beneath its feet all the way to my side and my mid back. Purple with a yellow batman symbol, white with a black angel on it with black swirls and designs around it, also a maroon t-shirt with white cursive words saying "romance is boring" on it. I got 2 more pair of boots, one knee high and the other mid calf high. They were both black, and the knee high ones had a fold over them that clipped into some bottoms on the other side of the boots. The mid-calf ones had a slight heel, and had 2 buttons on the left side.

"Thanks mom," I smiled. "This is some good stuff here." I giggled.

"Your welcome."

We went home, and I put all my stuff in my room. My sister never liked shopping that much. Even though she loved dancing and doing girly stuff, she was never one to like walking around for hours on in.

_**June 24th-**_

I woke up, and we did nothing all day long, until around 5 o'clock came. We went out for dinner at Red Lobster. I always loved there biscuits.

On our way home, the streets were empty, and it was kind of creepy. We began to pass a graveyard when my dad freaked out. "Honey, there here." He exclaimed, "We need to leave."

She nodded, but me and Emmaline looked confused. There was nothing there. "We can't lead them to the house." He grabbed the steering wheel and we began to spin. We flipped twice, crushing the car. My dad had no seatbelt on, he never did. He was flung out the windshield and the airbags blew up. The car slid a few feet away from my fathers lifeless body. I looked around, my head spinning. My eyes twitched, black dots invaded my vision. I tried unbuckling, but I was trapped. Blood was rushing to my head, and I could barely focus. I looked to my mother, she seemed ok, except she had some fatal wounds if they weren't treated, she might die. I blinked a few times, looking around for Emmaline, I found her. Her neck was in a odd position, and she was completely lifeless. tears filled my eyes, steaming up my entire body. No.. we were so close. She was my sister, I was supposed to protect her. I blinked my eyes, and in that moment I black out.

It seemed like hours until I woke up, but it seems it was only a few minutes. I blinked, like a hundred times. I saw my mothers body next to my Dads, monsters seems to devour them, there skin bubbling up and black ooze covered there skin. The monsters looked just the same, like demons, no hair, and if they had hair they had barely any. There clothes were dirty, and ripped. There teeth were sharp like, and there eyes were red. They dove in, and came out like they were disappearing inside them. I blinked a couple of times again, trying to undo my buckle and succeeded this time. I fell, hitting my head. I crawled half way out before collapsing and seeing the monsters come for me. No, I can't die, not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**June 26th- Present Day**_

I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Or if I was dead or not. White light blinded my eyes from seeing anything. I blinked a couple of times to regain my vision, and then realizing I was in a hospital room. Everything flashed back in a split second. It had to be a dream, everything about it. Those monsters were just dogs, yeah that's right. Dogs, evil vicious demon dogs. I felt my face warm up, so I forced myself to calm down. I was used to death, my friends around me always died, and it was strange, yet I've seen death so many times it never really bothered me anymore. Except, the only thing that was different about this, was my family was dead. My mother, my father, and my-my- no. My family was dead, how was I the only one alive?

A nurse came in, "Hello Ms. Bell." She opened a file and started talking. I wasn't listening though. She later left, realizing I wasn't up for talking.

A few nurses came in later, saying I'm sorry, and you poor thing. So I soon just started sending everyone away. At least almost everyone.

A girl with bouncy brown curls, sun-kissed skin, and bright yellow eyes came in. "Hi, my mom, a nurse." She started. She walked around the room. She wore a black mini skirt, and a pink shirt, with black long sleeves on them. "She said you needed someone to talk to, and I'm just that girl." She chimed, pulling up a chair next to me. She looked so pretty, while I looked like, well shit. I had on a blue hospital gown and smeared make-up and my face was much paler than usual. "I'm Kat by the way. I go to Asher High School." She smirked as she flipped her hair away. "Oh, and don't you dare call me Kitty Kat, I will destroy you." She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at me.

"How about Mad Dog?" I meant that as a joke, but it came out as a question.

She smiled, "I like that." She clapped her hands, "So what's you name?"

"I'm Alic- Just Ali." I didn't want her calling me Alice, the only person who called me Alice was- No one.

"Nice ta meet you Ali, what school you from?"

"Meadow High." I answered plainly. This girl was weird, yet I felt normal.

"Haha! We beat you guys bad last year, oh that was great." Her laugh was so angelic.

I couldn't help but smile too. She was contagious. "Yeah, trust me I know who you guys are."

"You gunna eat that?" She pointed at my pudding with hot pink painted nails. Her hands seemed like they'd be soft.

"Nope." I answered, I was never one for pudding anyways.

"Ok, well it seems I have one spot left in my top five. You want in?" She asked, opening the pudding. Before I could answer, she answered for me. "Of course you do. Ok, well I have a few questions for you."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Ok, so I was dating this guy, and he's like always out partying with his friends and everything. He comes to school looking like crap, and he always has bruises and hickeys all over him." She continued on while taking another big bite of pudding. "So, I call him the other night, and he's all drunk and stuff. So I ask him when he's coming to get me, cause we like had dinner reservations." She took the last bite. " And he calls me Natasha, like who the hell is Natasha right? Well that was it, last straw. So I broke up with him." She through the plastic spook and pudding cup away. She stood up, looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.. "What do you think? Should I forgive him? He's like been sending me millions of messages and calling me sweetheart and crap like that."

She waited for my answer, "No, he's a bad guy. I mean I don't now much about boys, but I do know that is not a good boyfriend." That was the longest sentence I have send all day.

She smiled, "Good answer. Well, I have to go. See you later."

"See you later Mad Dog." I couldn't help but smirk while I said that.

_**June 27th-**_

I woke up, and the doctor came in, along with my long lost brother. He had shaggy blonde hair, and he had yellow eyes that seemed narrowed at me. "You have been dis-charged Ms. Bell, and you have no other family member that are able to care for you."

More like not want to. "Ok."

"We've gotten all your things ready to go and packed all in my car. I brought you a pair of skinny jeans, socks, and a purple t-shirt." My brother laid them on the dresser beside my bed. Good thing too, he brought under-garments. I was completely uncomfortable in this gown, being naked underneath is just disturbing.

"Thank you." I spoke drily, my throat was rough, and it hurt to talk. Even though, yesterday I was willing to talk to Kat, strange. They left the room, and I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and removed most my make-up. I got dressed and put on my black vans.

We walked down the hall, and into the elevator. We were on the 4th floor. "Ellis, wow did you come?" I asked quietly.

"Because, our parents died, our sister died, I deserve to see my sister." He spoke plainly, as if none of this was real.

I glared up at him. "Then why did you leave?" I growled. "Why did you just up and leave, we needed you, I needed." I whispered that last part, But he never answered. The elevator dinged, and we exited. We got in his black Nissan Sports car. We drove to his place, which was like a mansion. His house was about an hour away from the hospital, and he lived in a nice neighborhood. His house was made out of bricks, and it had 3 levels, plus an attic and a basement, so like 5 levels high. I grabbed wrapped a carry-on bag around my shoulder and grab 2 suitcases. He grabbed the other 2 right behind.

"I left because there was nothing left for me there. I'm sorry you had to go through things without me, but that's life. I'm not always going to be around, so you need to man-up and grow-up Alice." He unlocked the door and he headed up the stairs. I followed slowly behind, aweing at his place.

"How'd you get such a nice place." I asked curiously. "Rob a bank some time ago?"

"No, Mom and Dad gave me a large amount of money, and I used 1/3 of it for this place. The other 2/3 is hidden, and I have a job to pay the bills and get food. Granted, I don't have to go shopping a lot, I mean, it's just you and I hear. I don't own maids, or butlers." He gestured inside the door, on the 3rd floor.

"This is my room?" I asked as I went inside. All my furniture was inside, pictures and books, and my computer. I guess all I need was my clothes and shoes. I didn't strike you as a shopping type girl, I mean I acted like a tom-boy, I could fight, and I definitely didn't by dresses. I set the bag and suit cases down on the floor, my room was huge compared to all my furniture. I had a walk in closet, cool. I only had a bed, 2 dressers, and a desk. My room seemed to be empty.

"The all 3rd level is years. I mean, not technically, its all mine, but I don't use any of the rooms up here. There's an office, a bathroom in your room and one down the hall. There's also a guest room or TV room down the hall to your right. For some reason, no bedroom has cable plugs, and its easier this way anyways. You won't kill brain cells." He set the suitcases down. He opened his trench coat jacket, and pulled out a brown old journal. "Mom said to give this to you, a long time ago. She said to give it to you on your 18th birthday, I think its time." He left and went down stairs.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would she give it to him to give to me from her? That's just strange..." I opened the journal, but I couldn't read anything out of it. It was coded, and I just couldn't understand it at all. Maybe it was in another language. A piece of paper fell out, and I set the book on my desk.

I opened the piece of paper. "Dear Alice, If your reading this now, then it must mean I am gone. You don't know what evil lies out there, that is why your were never allowed out at dark, and we never got a dog, and that's why you never did the things you loved. I'm sorry Alice, I really am. I want you to take this book, and read it, everything about my life is inside that book, everything I did was for your own protection Alice. I love you sweetheart, but it had to be this way. If you can't read the book, that's ok. The time will come, when you will understand, and the book will open up to you. I love you sweetie. I wish I could tell you, but I can't, its forbidden. I love you so much Alice, and so does your father. I wish I could tell you everything will be ok, but I would be lying." I almost died, I couldn't handle this. What was happening. I laid on my bed, with a dark purple comforter with black designs on it. My pillows were fluffier, i wonder if he got me a new set. I soon fell asleep, thinking, dreaming, trying to forget everything.

_**June 27th-11:00 pm-**_

I woke up, the clock read 10:59 pm, and when I blinked, it read 11:00 pm. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched my arms. I had a crazy idea though. I got up, brushed myself off and quietly went down the stairs. I've been here once before, but only on the first floor. I went to Ellis's room, and opened it quietly, he wasn't there. Hmm, I looked outside and his car was gone too. Looks like the coast was clear.

I ran back to my room, and grabbed my leather jacket. I couldn't help but glance out the window, I saw violet eyes through the dark forest, gleaming up at me. I stopped in my movements, and walked slowly closer to the window, I pulled my jacket on. I shook my head. I was just to tired, maybe I shouldn't to this. "What the hell am I thinking about? I'm doing this."

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my keys and unhooked the house key. I stuck the key in my pocket and left the house, locking the door behind me. I started down the driveway, but turned around and went to the back of my window.

"Maybe I wasn't dreaming when I saw those eyes." I whispered as I looked up, seeing my window. I turned around and started to the forest. I saw footsteps, and decided to follow them. I kept following them, past trees and past bushes, but they led me no where.

I sighed, "That's it, just a few yards from my house, where could you have gone?" I whispered looking up into the trees. There was no one there. I looked behind me I could still see the house. I made a loud sigh, and with that I heard a moan. Ones you would hear from a scary movie. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Maybe I need some sleep." I whispered, again another moan, this time I looked around and there were red eyes peering at me from beyond the trees.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked, stepping closer. They took a few steps into the light, and my eyes widened. He had sunken eyes, his skin boiled over with black ooze, and his skin was a greyish color. His eyes were red, and his hair was disheveled, and very little was even there to be even noticeable.

I took a few steps back, but he followed. He wore a torn up green dirty shirt, with some dirty ripped jeans. He followed me everywhere I went. "Go away, leave me alone!" I screamed, but it was dry, and not very loud.

He moaned, and he made gurgling sounds. He reached out for me, but suddenly a man came out of no where slashed the throat of the monster, and his hand burst into flames, making the thing turn to ash. He looked over at me, he wore a black bandana and he had black underneath his eyes and smeared on his cheeks like a football player. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, and black pants with black boots. He looked at me, his eyes covered by his hair. He pointed to the house, I assume telling me to go home. I did so, I ran home. So fast I could barely see what I was doing. I opened the door, and locked it behind me. I ran up the stairs and shut my door, locking that too. I was breathing quickly, and I couldn't stop it. I sat down, breathing slowly in, and out. I finally managed to slow my breathing, and went to the window. There was a-a monster- standing by a tree. She had a white dirty ripped gown on, a veil on her head, but very little hair. She had red eyes, and seemed to be reaching for me, yet she couldn't come any closer. I shut the blinds and ran to my bed. I took of my shoes, my jeans and my jacket and flung them on the floor. I hid into my covers, and after about 30 minutes or so, I fell asleep.. again.

_**June 28th-**_

I woke up, stretched my arms, and sat up slowly. Just a dream. I went to my blinds, and flung them open. The yard was pretty, and everything seemed fine. There was no footsteps, no monster, no- wait. There was something, a.. a piece of white fabric laid out there on the grass. I freaked. I shut the binds, and grabbed my head. I looked in the mirror, my face was pale, and my eyes were sunken in for lack of sleep. I had bags underneath my eyes and my cheeks were hollow.

That day went by quickly, I ignored Ellis, and I didn't tell him anything either. He'd think I was crazy. I didn't ask him why he wasn't home last night, cause he'd ask why I was up. I couldn't help but freak out, I stayed in my room most of summer, and everything flew by. Before I knew it, we were out shopping for school clothes, school supplies and things of the such.

_**September 5th-**_

"Alice, time to get up, you'll be late." He opened my door, flew the covers off of me and cocked an eyebrow. "Come on Alice, new school, fresh start."

"Yeah, and no friends, no car, and no life." I growled as I sat up.

"You have a car, and you have a life, and you'll make friends." He huffed. He tossed me my keys.

"I have a car?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for school to start to give you back your car, no lets get going."

He left my room, and I took a quick shower, put on some black skinny jeans, no holes or rips or shreds. I put on a White t-shirt with a black angel on it with black designs around her. I slipped on some black boots that went to my knees, they had studs on the sides, and a blue zipper on the back. They had a slight heel, but just one to make them look edgier. I put on some black mascara, and black eyeliner lightly around my eyes. It wasn't very noticeable, but my eyes seemed to pop more. I put on some blush to make me look less pale.

I ran down stairs, grabbed my back pack and left, waving at Ellis. He was never one to push my motives, so he let me do so as I please, unless he had to step in. I got into my car, and drove to school. I was going to Asher High, the school Kat was going to. Yeah, I didn't forget about her. I didn't want to tell her because she seems like the type of girl to get all excited over it.

I parked in the parking lot, trying to park the furthest away. I got out, and everyone immediately started staring at me. Dam, of course, why me? Why was it always me?

I walked down the parking lot, and walked towards the front door. I saw gold and black tiger prints scaled the ground, inside and outside the school. The school was painted black, with gold beams, it was quite a site. I always thought this place was pretty. I was never allowed to go to games, because they were at night, so I never went to this school to even watch a game. This school was also like 3-4 hours from my home town. I entered the doors, and the place was crowded.

Everyone seemed to know each other, and when I came in, I was the outcast. I had no one, and no one knew me. I sighed, I shoved my way through the halls, and got to my locker. I unlocked it, and put my books inside. I shut the door, and looked around. I noticed a brunette skipping down the hall. She had on a short flowered dress with brown sandals that wrapped up to her calf's. She had her hair curled and she had a flower pull her bangs back out of her face. She looked around, then stopped at me. Her eyes gleamed, and her hands clapped. She ran towards me, for being short and skinny she sure was strong enough to push through this crowd.

"Ali-Cat?" She chimed, "I didn't know you were going here now." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah, me either.." She murmured.

"Ok, well now your getting the Katherine Parker tour of the school." She smiled. She linked arms with mine, and began explaining everything. We made our way to another set of lockers, there was a group of boys, all dressed in black. They had on tan boots, and 2 of them were blonde, and 3 were dark. I looked at them, I couldn't help but stair. Kat noticed, and smirked.

"That's the bad boys." She smiled, "Bronx is that one." She pointed at a tough looking guy, he had a Mohawk, the sides were black, and the actual Mohawk was blonde. "Haun," He had tan skin, and he seemed like he would be Asian. He had dark brown hair. "Lucas," He was African, and he had a simple short hair cut. He was kind of cute, but not my type. He seemed like he'd get into trouble a lot. I wasn't into that.

"Kitty Kat!" A blonde disheveled hair guy shouted. He waved at Kat with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself Frosty!" She growled. She through her finger up at him.

"I already have, it's not as fun." He shouted, still smirking. I couldn't help but have my jaw fall open a little.

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"That's Frosty, he's the one I was talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"What about that one?" I asked, gesturing to the one with dark hair seeping out of his red baseball cap. His skin was tan, but a normal tan, sun-kissed almost.

"That's Cole, he belongs to Mackenzie, so don't even try it." She smirked, winking at me, almost telling me to. "Mackenzie is the girl glaring at you right now from behind." She whispered. I turned around, Mackenzie, she was short, shorter than Kat and she had long bouncy curls that were dark brown. She had dark eyeliner on, and her green eyes popped. She glared at me, almost killing me inside her mind.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I shouted at her, she gave me a disgusted look and walked away.

"That was smart." She rolled her eyes nudging me. "So anyways, lets get to class. I saw your schedule already."

"You knew I was coming?" I asked, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you." She smiled. "Your class is B-12, right down here. Chemistry." She rolled her eyes, "I hate this class, and this teacher. His name is Mr. Butternut. "

"Do you have this class?" I asked her curiously.

"Nope, I have C-303, calculus." She sighed, "Its upstairs, you have that class next. I'll meet you back here in an hour." She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked off.

I walked into class, and I saw a boy with short brown hair, a white dress shirt and blue jeans. His eyes were brown, that puppy dog brown, he was cute, and he looked straight at me. He waved, and motioned me over. I looked behind me, no one was there, so I sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Justin. Justin Silverstone." He smiled, his teeth were straight and white. They seemed to sparkle in the sun.

"I'm Ali Bell." I shyly replied. I laid my chemistry book and my composition book on the table.

"You know, we barely do much writing in this class, and we don't use the book either. I've had this teacher for all my science classes, so I would know." He smiled gently.

"That would've been nice to know before I got here." I sighed.

He smiled, "So, your new here huh?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just a little to popular around here, and I know about everyone."

"And here I thought you were a nice guy.." I mumbled.

"No, I'm not like that it's just my sister was a big hit here, and now everyone thinks I'm just like her." He put his hands out towards me. "Look, I can drive you home, and we can get coffee sometime or anything, I'll prove it." He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed a little, "Ok, ok, as long as you stop begging." I smiled back. "But I have a car, so I think I'll take you up on that coffee sometime."

School went by, and soon it was lunch. I sat down with Kat, and 3 other girls came along. "This is Reeve Ankh, Poppy Verdeck, and Wren Kyler." She pointed at each girl. Reeve had long (mid-back) brown glossy hair was lightly curled. She has baby brown eyes, and she had tan skin. Poppy had shoulder length red natural hair. Her hair was wavy, and her eyes were popping green, she was pale, and had freckles along her cheeks. Wren was dark skinned, and she had short brown shiny hair. She had light brown eyes and she seemed athletic. Reeve had on a red blouse, and skinny black jeans with brown knee high boots. Poppy had on a loos white sweater, and black leggings on with mid calf dark brown boots. Wren had a tight white shirt, a blue cardigan, and blue skinny jeans on with white vans. They each sat across from Kat and I.

"Who's this?" Poppy said, with a snooty town in her voice.

"This is Ali, Poppy, be nice." She glared a little. "She just moved here and she deserves a nice welcoming. She is in my top five now, so don't be all prissy." She looked around for any objections.

Reeve smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Ali."

"Hey Ali!" Justin waved at me. He smiled and turned back to his table.

"You know Justin Silverstone?" Wren turned straight towards me glaring.

"Yeah, we have Chemistry together." I said nervously.

"You don't have Chemistry, you guys will never have Chemistry together!" She growled, her hands slamming on the table.

"No, the class Chemistry Wren, chill out you freak zone." Kat growled, as she glared at her and Poppy.

I guess there was something I was missing around here, they seemed to have some sort of disagreement about something, and not just Justin. What was I getting myself into?

The day passed on, and finally the bell rang. I rushed outside and to my car. I was tapped on the shoulder, it was Justin.

"Hey," I smiled shyly. "Didn't know you'd be here."

"Here's my number," He handed me a piece of paper. " Call me when you feel up to that coffee." He smiled, and he walked away. I watched him, as then I saw a guy, dressed in black with violet eyes watching me. I refused to look him in the eye, he was kind of intimidating. He leaned against a black jeep with 2 other guys. I remember, Frosty and Bronx. That means this must be Cole, he had on a red cap, the one from this morning. I got into my car, glaring at them and shrugging it off. I drove him, and immediately went into my room. Ellis I noticed wasn't home, good I guess.

I went to sleep at that morning, and I dreamed of that boy, Cole, Cole Holland.


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 6th-**_

I woke up, it was 1 in the morning, and I was now wide awake. I took a shower, and brushed my hair and teeth, I didn't bother with make-up because I would force myself to go back to sleep so I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of class. I looked outside, and at the clouds, there was a white rabbit in the sky. I remember, I remember that day like it was yesterday...

"Alice pretty please, can we?" Emmaline begged me. I rolled my eyes, I was laid in the grass, my hair sprawled out around me.

"Ok Emma, but just for you." I smiled. It was my birthday, and she wanted to go to her recital, which was at 8 pm, and my dad insisted we never go out at night. So we obeyed, but we never got to do what normal kids did. I had one friend, and she kind of ignored all through school. We were out-casts, and ever since Emmaline as been in ballet, she never got to do much in that class, and she wanted to prove she could. She practiced everyday and every night before bed, she sometimes even did it during dinner time.

I got up and stretched out. "Alright, I'll go and ask Dad. You stay here though." I pointed at her with a stern look. "I want it to be a surprise." I smiled and ran off into the house. It was a nice sunny day, and barely any clouds marked the sky.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I called out into the house. He peeked over the couch, and patted a seat next to him.

"Sure Honey." He smiled.

I walked over, " Can we go see Emma's recital today? Please? Please?" I begged holding my hands together.

His eyes lowered in a saddened look. "Alice, we've talked about this.." He sighed.

My eyes got a little spark of anger inside them. "Its my birthday." I growled angrily.

His eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, sweetie I'm so sorry." He sighed, "Happy birthday."

"You owe me this much." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Fine, but we stay together understand?"

"Understood." I smiled, got up and hugged him. I ran out the door.

"Emma, Emma, we can go, we can go!" She ran towards me and swung her up and into my arms hugging her.

"Yay, yay, this will be great!" She smiled. I sat her down and we both laid on the grass.

"Look, a Elephant!" I pointed at a cloud that was shaped like an elephant.

"Look, Look, a bunny rabbit Alice, a bunny rabbit!" She pointed, and there was a large bunny rabbit, right beside mine, not moving at all it seemed.

I blinked my eyes, that was my 16th birthday, and that was about 1 year ago. My birthday is June 24th. As you can remember, that's when everything I loved was lost.

I shook my head, I went to my closet and put on some flannel pajamas. I went to my window and watched the sky, I looked out, and saw a man in a tuxedo, and alongside him was his bride.. "Bridezilla and your groom." I growled quietly. They seemed to try and reach for me, but they couldn't, and something seemed to pull them back, and back until I couldn't see them. I closed my blinds and curtains and crawled into bed, I forced myself to sleep, and I would soon wake up in 5 hours to get ready for school. This sucks.

_**September 6th- 6 am**_

I rubbed my eyes open, noticing that it was finally 6. I got up, took a shower got dressed in a plain white t-shirt, form fitting of course, and some black skinnies and my black boots, with a black leather jacket. I lined my eyes lightly with black eyeliner, and blushed my cheeks. I walked slowly down the stairs, groaning. I grabbed my keys and looked around, Ellis wasn't anywhere. I huffed, "You were never around anyways."

I started my car, and drove to school. I parked in the back again, and got out. There he was, Cole Holland, leaning against his black jeep and he looked straight hat me. His dark brown hair lightly covered his eyes, but I could see them just fine. I was memorized, and suddenly, everything vanished around me.

I was leaning against a wall, with him pinning me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Ali, are you afraid?" He asked in a dark dense husky voice that made me shiver. He was so strong, and I felt like I knew him. I shook my head, and all he did was smirk devilishly. He came closer, and I slid away from what I just realized was a tree. I moved back and he smiled as I was then grabbed by the ankle and swung up into the air. My head was Dangling beneath me and I growled. I was in a trap, and I was upside down.

"Are you scared now?"

I was about to answer when a squealing voice took me away.

"Ali!?" She screamed.

I shook my head lightly and blinked a couple of times, I noticed Cole was now glaring at me, then turned away and walked to the school.

"What the hell was that?" Kat asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know." I smiled gently as we began walking towards the school.

I was getting fond of Kat, and I was happy such a girl was happy to be my friend.

We talked for a while, and left for class when the bell rang. "Hey Ali," Justin called from behind me and Kat. Kat turned around and made a evil smile at me. I rolled my eyes and she whispered, "He's wrapped around your finger already? Nicely done Ali-Cat." She left with that skipping down the hall.

I sighed shaking my head at her. "Hey Justin." I smiled, "I thought you'd be in class already." I laughed a little.

He smiled back, "I thought I'd walk you there." He gestured a hand, and I took it willingly. We walked to class, and sat next to each other again.

"You want to get dinner later tonight?" He asked, a little nervously I might say.

I thought for a moment, "Sure, but just as friends ok?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. I wasn't happy with what happened a few months ago, and it seems anyone close to me dies. I can't let that happen.

He looked up from his desk, "Great, I'll pick you up at 7, is that okay?" He asked smiling much more cheerfully than usual.

I laughed a little, "Sure."

The class started, and soon lunch came too. I sat with Kat, Poppy, Wren and Reeve. Wren glared at me slightly as she sat down. Kat returned the glare, and I gave a disgusted face slightly.

"So, what's up guys?" Reeve interrupted feeling the tension.

"Oh! Ali, do you wanna come shopping with us tomorrow?" She put her hands together. "Please?"

"Ok, sure sounds fun. It'd be nice to get out of the house." I smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"None, we just feel like going shopping." Poppy said, a little to snobby for me.

Cole, and his troublesome gang (as Kat once called them) walked by and Cole looked straight at me. Glaring even. When they sat down, Mackenzie noticed him staring at me, and immediately moved onto his lap, and began kissing his neck. He pushed her off and she kept her arm around him with the other on his lap. I gave a disgusted roll of the eyes and just ignored them, especially him.

"What was that?" Reeve asked curiously.

"Hmm? What was what?" I asked.

"Cole just gave you the "you look delicious" stare." Kat smirked evilly.

"More like the "I want to kill you" stare." I giggled a little.

We all laughed, and the entire group of Cole's group looked at us.

Lunch ended, and classes went by as slow as ever. I went to my car, and Cole ended up walking from his jeep and over to me. "We need to talk."

"No thanks, I don't like weird glaring strangers." I growled at him, and I unlocked my car and opened my door, but Cole closed it.

"I think were going to talk anyways." He growled back, his stare was still a glare.

I huffed, "Fine, what do you want?" I asked eagerly.

"Not here." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the forest behind the school. We walked for a long time, I thought for a moment he was going to murder me. That's how intimidating he was.

We stopped and he pushed me against a tree. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"This morning, what did you do to me?" He insisted, his patience slowly leaving.

My mouth gaped open. "What? You did that to me with your mysterious violet eyes." I hissed, "Don't blame me for things you assume."

"Are you afraid?" He asked, in a dark husky voice.

Just like that vision. That as weird, maybe he was doing it.

"No." I growled, and I moved away.

He followed, and I backed away, slowly, and soon I was grabbed up and up. I hit my head on the ground, giving me a massive headache now.

He smiled, but it soon went away. "Are you now?"

"No, now get me down."

"Answer my questions first."

"Fine, hurry up before my head explodes." I growled. I crossed my arms, and I didn't realize my shirt had fallen as well.

"What's the scars from?" He asked, it seemed that wasn't what he wanted to ask, definitely distracted. Great, another douche bag.

"Nothing, there none of your business." I growled in anger, he had no right to ask. This guy made me furious. Those scars were from the accident. I had 3 slash marks across my side, and one diagonally across, right beneath my chest. I pulled my shirt "up" and shoved some of it inside my pants so it'd stay there.

"Fine, anyways." He seemed a little upset at that, ha, good. "What was that, that vision?"

"I don't know, don't you think I want to know too?" I huffed angrily. I looked up into the sky, and noticed a rabbit cloud in the sky again. Oddly strange, but pretty. My eyes went a little worried and upset, I thought about her, about my sister, little Emmaline Lily. My mom used to say we were her perfect bouquet.. Alice Rose, and Emmaline Lily.

"What is it?" He asked, he seemed worried too. How thoughtful. I rolled my eyes on the inside.

I shook my head, "Nothing.." I murmured.

"Your lying." He growled.

"Its none of your business." I replied.

"Then I guess I'll be going." He said, and turned around.

"Good riddance.." I called back. I tried getting up and reaching into my boot. I always carried a pocket knife with me. I clutched the knife, and reached higher to cut the rope.

Cole turned around. "Really?"

"Yup." I gasped, the rope was breaking, and I shredded the knife across once more and I fell. I hit my back, making me arch upwards hitting my head again. "Dam it.." I growled under my breathe.

He smirked, and I glared at him. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" I hissed.

He put his hands up, "Nothing important I guess."

I rolled my eyes, "Your like every other guy aren't you?" I stood up, putting my hands on my lower back and bent backwards, stretching the muscle.

He walked towards me, he was about 6 feet tall, or taller. "What am I then?"

"A jerk, a dick, an asshole." I started naming them all, I looked up at him with fire raging inside me. "A man-who-"

I was interrupted when he grabbed my shoulders and he leaned down slightly and kissed me. I tried pushing away, but I seemed weaker than usual. He was stronger, and he was driving me crazy. He was with another girl, and he was kissing me. He left me there to dangle in his trap, and now he was putting me in another. A emotional trap I should say. He caught me in a vulnerable moment, and I was falling for him. No, no I wasn't and I will break free. I gather all my strength and pushed him off me, I looked straight at him, "Man-whore!" I exclaimed as I swung a fist right into his cheek.

"Leave me alone Cole." I hissed, I started walking back, until I was back at my car. I checked my pockets and I didn't have my keys. Dam it that bastard.

"Looking for these?" He shook my keys as he came out of the forest while rubbing his chin. "That hurt you know."

"I know, trust me." I glared at him. "Give them back, now."

"And if I don't?" He asked, "Are you gunna punch me again? Cause I won't fall for that again." He walked up, pinning me against my car.

"What do you want?" I asked, now I was sick of it.

"Your interesting to me, I want to know you." He answered plainly.

I couldn't tell If he was being honest or sarcastic. "You don't get to know someone by there lips." I huffed angrily.

He chuckled, "I was just testing our chemistry, and it's definitely there." He smirked.

"No, its not." I snatched the keys from his hand, and pushed him aside while I got in the car. I shut the door and he stood in front of the car.

"Really?" He asked a little angry.

"Yes, now move." I always parked back into the parking space so I could just drive out. I need to learn not to do that now.

"Not until you agree to something." He asked slightly. "A date, or something." He asked, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I want to get to know you just like you said." He asked, he now looked at the ground. It seems there were many side to this guy wasn't there.

He moved to my window, and I rolled it down. "What?" I'm surprised I didn't just drive away.

"Will you?"

"Fine, but that's all it is, friends.. got it?" I asked, making sure he understood what friends even meant.

"You mean close friend?" He smirked.

"Go get your girlfriend ok, I don't have time for this, my Brother is probably worried now." I lied slightly.

"Who's your brother?" He asked, as he leaned inside the window slightly.

"Ellis Bell, why?"

His eyes got a little wider and he back out. "Oh, just wondering."

I cocked an eyebrow, but decided to drive away this time.

When I got home, I say Ellis. "Hey, how was your day?" I asked, "Or days I should ask, I haven't seen you at all."

"I've been busy." He replied. He didn't even look up from the newspaper.

"2 Kids died a few days ago from an unknown disease, you should be careful." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you know Cole Holland?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Yes, and you should stay away from him.. he's nothing but trouble." That got his attention and he looked at me.

"Ok." I replied, a little part of me got upset at what he said.

"Why do you ask?" He stood up.

"No reason, just wondering, they seemed suspicious to me." I lied again.

"Hmm.. Okay."

I walked upstairs, and did my homework. I forgot Justin was coming over too, and just then my phone vibrated.

_Hey, I can't make it. I'm sorry I didn't know I had plans. I'll see you at school?_

_Its ok, I don't mind I have homework anyways. See you later, I gtg_

He didn't reply, and in a way I was kind of upset, but not really. By the time I was done, I got in some fuzzy black pj bottoms, and a black tank-top with a white skull on it. I noticed it was only 8 pm, but I didn't care. I went to sleep, and hopefully this weekend will be better.

_**September 7th-**_

I woke up at 9 am, and checked my phone. there was a message from Kat.

_Hey, we'll be at your house at 10:30 or 11, hope your up and ready!_

I freaked, What? That was early for a shopping day, I hope they didn't plan to stay out until midnight.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair, I put on some eyeliner and blush. I dressed in some white skinnies, with a blue form fitting t-shirt was rips on the sides. I put on my black boots, and my black leather jacket. I ran downstairs, and by then it was 10. "Geez, I take forever to get ready." I realized.

"Where you going?"

"Kat and her friend offered to take me shopping I guess, they'll be here soon."

"You should really ask me before you do anything." He looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Your not my parents.." I glared at him, grabbing a Fuji apple, and walking out the door.

Kat came for me later, and we went shopping, and eating, and more shopping. My feet were going to fall off by today.

Ellis POV

I got up and took my pone out. I dialed Cole, "Hello? Is this Cole?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Ellis, meet me at The crescent's coffee shop.. now." And with that I hung up. I got my keys, and drove over there. Which took about 10 minutes.

"Sit." I said as Cole walked in.

He did so, and he looked nervous as ever. "What are you doing talking to Alice?"

"Talking? What else?" He asked, sarcasm In his tone.

"Don't play around Holland." I growled. "She is not to be associated with you."

"Why not?"

"You know the rules Cole."

"She.. She's just different."

"And she lost her family recently, leave her alone Cole, or I will step in."

Cole glared at me. "Isn't that her decision anyways?"

"No, and it never will be, not when it's with you."

"What about Justin Silverstone?" He cocked an eyebrow, proving a point. "She's been spending a lot of time with that guy."

"What? Then you need to talk to him, or beat him." I growled.

"Not unless I am able to talk to her."

I glared at him, thought about and answered. "Fine, but if anything but friendship flares, it's over."

He smiled, "Fine, I'll have a chat with Justin on Monday."

"Good." I locked my hands together and rested my chin on them.

"By the way, what are the scars from..?" He asked, a little hesitation in his voice.

I looked at him, glaring. "How did you know about those?"

"She got tangled in one of the traps in the forest and her shirt had fallen. I didn't do anything to her I swear." He looked away, rubbing his neck.

"There from her childhood, she thinks she was in accident falling from a tree. Really, they came from the monsters, they killed our oldest sister. She was 26 at the time, still fighting, and she was protecting Alice, for some reason they wanted her, and did anything to get to her. They attacked her, and when I finally got through, we left, I was only 15 and 1/2 at the time." I closed my eyes, the image, the memory coming back.

_I watched in horror, and I was inside a glass ball, hidden from the monsters.. the Zombies. "Stay inside Ellis, don't come out, whatever happens don't come out." My sister Natalie said. She was tall, and had Blonde hair and Blue eyes, just like Alice. _

_She slashed zombies throats, and there spines, cutting off arms and legs. She lit her hands up and burnt them to ash, but when one died, two more seemed to appear. _

_My baby sister, she was 5 and she was inside another glass ball behind my sister. She was only a little girl, and if my sister didn't make it, neither would Alice. I jumped out and some ignored me others tried grabbing me. I wasn't in spirit form, so they ghosted through me. "Ellis, no why?" _

_I put my finger to my lips, and shushed her. I grabbed my sister Alice, and we ran away. "I love you Ellis, and I Love Alice..." She exclaimed. A zombie clutched her hand and brought her down to the ground, I turned around, but paused. "Go Ellis, go and save her.." She was smiling.. "Go!" Her words, everything about them made me run. _

_"I love you Nat, I love you..." I whispered while tears ran down my eyes. _

_Suddenly I fell and dropped Alice, she tumbled and rolled across the floor. Zombies came from the front door, and circled around her. _

_"No!" I exclaimed. _

_They grabbed at her, but couldn't get her. Then suddenly I saw her spirit rise, why? How? They grabbed her, and slashed her, but didn't bite. They slashed her side, and her chest. Then her arm and her legs. I rushed over and grabbed Alice's bodied. As soon I did so she suddenly went back inside her body. She was unconscious. We ran, and ran.. until I couldn't see the house anymore. Until I couldn't see Natalie anymore. _

I blinked my eyes, and I looked up at Cole. "I have to go. Don't forget what I said." And with that, I left him there, confused.

Ali's POV

I came home around 9 pm, tired as hell. I saw Ellis crashed on the couch, and decided to go to bed too. Hopefully I could sleep in this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 8th- 11 am**_

I woke up in my soft bed, and got up. I stretched my arms out. My feet were killing me the other night, I was happy to get a good nights rest. I did my usual routine, and dressed in a plain form fitting purple t-shirt with some blue boot cut jeans. I slipped on some white ankle socks and ran down the stairs. "Hey Ellis, how was your day?"

"It was ok, normal, lazy, boring." He gestured a cup to me. "Here's some coffee, I know you got in late last night. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, I don't really think Poppy and Wren like me though." I shrugged.

"And you care?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nope.." I took a sip of the coffee.

He smiled, "Of course you don't." He chuckled a bit.

I finished my coffee and went back upstairs to brush my teeth. I came back down 2 minutes later, and sat on the couch sprawled out when I heard the doorbell. "Really?" I sighed, Ellis just smiled.

"You gunna get that?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." I got up, and went to the door answering it. On the other side there was Cole, and I kind of gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You said we could hang out." He shrugged, he walked in and looked at Ellis with an intense glare.

"Yeah, but-" I started.

"Its ok Alice, I talked to him." He didn't smile, and he seemed uneasy, like I was missing something.

"O-okay.." I said, and I closed the door. "I'll go get my shoes." I walked upstairs and put on my black vans. I was about to walk downstairs when I heard them talking.

"If you do anything to her, I will kill you. She's the only family I have left." Ellis said with such fury in his voice that even I was scared to even go with this guy. Who was Cole?

"I wont Ellis, I told you that yesterday, or do you not remember?" He growled.

He huffed, "Don't do that Cole.. be back at the latest of 7." He got up and walked to his room. I walked backwards back to room, and then out again to act like I just got out. I had no make-up on, but because of my mom's genes, I never really had blemishes. That and I took care of my skin. I'm not one of those preppy bitches though just so we all know. I walked down the stairs, and saw Cole about to leave.

"Where you going?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, I was hoping you were still up there." He murmured. "You brother isn't really the most fond of me, I thought we would just hang out at school."

"Or not, you took me behind the school into the forest, were hanging out now." I growled angrily. No way was he going to skip out just cause my brother had some weird past with this guy. I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. I closed the door and I got in the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt and waited for him. He just smiled and shook his head. What was this guys problem?

He got in his black jeep and we drove off. "So where are we going?" I asked impatiently. He ignored me and we drove for about 10 minutes, we were in the middle of no where. There was nothing but a pine tree forest all around us. I looked at the trees, and noticed something or someone running around in there. I looked closely and let out a gasp. Cole looked at me with strange but worried eyes.

"What? What is it?" He asked switching from me to the road.

"What? Oh, nothing, it was nothing just my imagination." I whispered, I know it wasn't my imagination, this is the 4th time I've seen them. The monsters, the things that killed my parents, I just know it. I saw them at the crash, I saw them out my window twice and now here. Were they following me? What, no stop being conceded it's not always about myself. I let out a big sigh to release some pressure, but it never went away, I was going to freak out today.

We stopped in front of a house, a house surrounding by no neighbors, but trees. Cole got out and came around to my opened door. "Tell me what you saw."

"What? No, I didn't see anything." I looked away, always a habit of mine when I was lying. He placed his hands on my thighs and it made me shiver.

"Ali, I know you saw something." He gripped my thighs little harder, and waited.

"You'll think I'm crazy." I growled, crossing my arms like a 5 year old.

"No I won't I promise."

"Yes you will, I barely know you and you barely know me." I huffed. I looked him straight in his eyes, and everything disappeared.

_ I was in some kind of locker room, and I was sitting on the counter. _

_"Are you ok?" Cole asked while putting a washcloth to my head. _

_"I'm fine.." I sighed. "She's just so annoying and irritating and-" He kissed me, again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He lifted me up and pushed me against the lockers. One hand beside my head, and the other on my mid thigh. He meshed his tongue with mine, and I did too. _

Everything was gone, along with his hands from my thigh. "What was that?"

"How should I know?" I huffed. I put my fingers to my lips, I wanted that so badly. I just didn't know if I wanted it with him.

He grabbed my hand, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't even think of ever doing that with me."

"I wasn't!" I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how I was crazy because I believe in monsters." I let out, I let it all out. I was going to tell him everything that I've seen, and if he thought I was then oh well, at least I won't have to deal with him anymore.

"What?" He stood up immediately when he heard monsters come out of my mouth. "What do you see."

"There like dead people, I saw them when my parents died, like they were eating them from the inside. Then again out my window seemed to be a bride, and then a week later same day and time I saw her and her groom I think. Then, when I gasped in the car, I saw something or someone running around in the forest. Red eyes peered at me form the window.. and that's why I freaked." I let out a large breathe of air from speaking to long without breathing.

He grabbed my wrist and pulling me out of the car, and shut the door. We walked to the building and we went inside. He didn't say anything but sat me on the couch. It was a simple house, the walls were dark beige, and the couch was dark brown. There was a loveseat on the left and a chair on the right. A desk was placed in front of the couch where a TV sat on top. a coffee table sat in front of the couches and chair. He paced around a hand on his chin. Then he stopped straight in the middle of the room and looked at me, he rubbed the back of his neck and et out a sigh.

"You know I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I can see them too, and so can your brother." He murmured, but I heard It loud and clear.

"I want to go home." I stated plainly, I was so in shock that I wasn't crazy, and that these things were real.

"You can't tell Ellis, he'll kill me." He replied, ignoring me of course.

"I won't, but I really want to go home." I looked away, and sighed. I just couldn't believe it.

"Do you really want to leave? And go back to your boring house?" He cocked an eyebrow, trying to cheer me up.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll stay, but just because I have nothing else to do."

He came over and sat next to me. "What was your life like before, you know-the accident." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was kind of the same, they were always busy, they were lawyers so I understood. I had a little sister too, she was everything to me, we spent day after day together because we were never allowed out at dark so we never had a lot of friends." I shrugged, "Ellis doesn't really mind I don't think, I mean he's out every night and usually when I get home from school, he's not there either. He always comes home with injuries I noticed one night though."

He stayed quiet for a moment, "Were slayers, we destroy the zombies and they can't touch us unless in our spirit form. Your brother is a slayer, and so were your parents. They would come down here sometimes to visit your brother."

"Wait, they would visit my brother? When? What is spirit form? What do you mean by that?" I questioned furiously.

"Wow, you have a lot of questions." He murmured. "Ok, your parents used to go one like week long vacation trips right, well that's when they came down here. Spirit form is when you step out of your body, some people can do that, and some people can't. The zombies, or monsters as you call them, can't touch you unless your dead, or unless you are in spirit form. Us slayers use our spirit form to destroy them. My group, were slayers, and sometimes we miss a lot of school because of our injuries. Though its ok sometimes because the principal is one of us too. I mean she can't see them, but she sees what they do."

"What do they do?" I asked, now more curious than ever.

"They can destroy the soul, the spirit form of someone else. When they bite you, there toxin goes into your system. Mr. Ankh though created a antidote, so its ok, but if it isn't injected soon after the bite, your spirit will soon decay, just like they have. Though, whatever happens to your spirit form happens to your body."

I stayed quiet, thinking this over and making sure I understood everything. "So, can I step out of my body too?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "And your not going to try, because Ellis will help you with that."

I stood up and stretched out. "Ok, so that doesn't change my life style, I'm still going outside at night."

"What if you get hurt?" He asked suddenly as he stood up his hands on my shoulders.

"I won't you said they can't hurt people in this kin of body."

He sighed, "But there have been more sighting around your guys house now more than ever before, I'm wondering if there following you. So we had to increase the bloodline."

"What's a bloodline?" I asked.

"Its a serum Mr. Ankh made, it keeps the zombies away."

"You keep saying Mr. Ankh, so does Reeve know about it?" I asked.

"No, and you can't say anything about this to anyone else. Mr. Ankh's daughter especially. He wants her to have a normal life and not have to worry about anything." He said quickly.

I put my hands up in reassurance. "Don't worry, they'll all think I'm crazy anyways." I mumbled.

We talked for awhile, and at 5 he drove me home. He waved goodbye from his car, and drove off. After he drove off, I ran upstairs and into my room locking the door, I wanted to see them for myself, up close again, and this time I wanted to kill them. I wanted them dead for what they did to my parents, and for there existence. I couldn't go out there though, not until I knew how to get out of my spirit form. I did some homework instead, to keep my mind off of them. I went ahead to, so I wouldn't have to do much this week. I then went to bed at 8, I did have school tomorrow anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

_**September 9th- Monday**_

I woke up, did my usual morning routine and got dressed in a dark blue shirt with rips in the back, showing my black bra in the back and more skin than usual. I though Kat would like it. I had on blue skinnies with my black boots. I put on darker eyeliner today because of the gloomy cloudy day. I grabbed my leather jacket and walked down the stairs, grabbing a green apple and going to my car.

I parked in the back as usual and walked into school, throwing the apple core away on the way inside. I saw Kat leaning against some lockers with Frosty. Yeah, I got to realize everyone's appearances and who they were. I had a good memory. I passed her, and she didn't notice she was so caught up in him she forgot about everything around her probably. That's normal I suppose. I walked to my locker, pulling out my Chemistry book when I closed the locker and noticed Cole right behind the door which startled me a bit. "What the hell?" I growled angrily. "You scared me half to death."

"I didn't know I was that charming." He smirked.

"Cole, come on.." I heard a girl say with a sweet but dangerously needy voice. It was Mackenzie, she had curled brown hair, and wore some ripped black skinnies with dark brown heels and a brown leather jacket with a beige tight fitting shirt with 'I rule, B#tches' on it. She looked at who Cole was talking to, so she glared at me then.

"What is she doing here?" She growled. Before Cole could speak, I did.

"Oh, umm.. Hmm let me think." I put a finger to my chin. "Oh right, I'm here because this is my locker, so why are you here?" I cocked in eyebrow.

She growled, "Whatever, that's none-"

"Go Mackenzie, I need to talk to Ali." He glared at her, but she didn't budge. "Alone, now.. Go!" He pushed her away and she finally left, glaring at me as she bumped into someone while doing it.

"Move out of my way." She growled as she pushed them aside. I heard mumbles, assuming they all said fuck you and you whore.

"Sorry, she's a little protective." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I grabbed his wrist, "You do that a lot.." I smiled. "But we have nothing to talk about, I have Chemistry to go to."

I turned to walk away when Justin bumped into to me. "Oh, sorry Ali." He murmured.

"Hey, why'd you bail on me Saturday?" I asked as I picked up his books for him.

"Oh, I uh.. well I had a birthday to go to. My sister Jaclyn's birthday." He smiled slightly, he was lying I knew it.

"Jaclyn's birthday not until March Justin." I heard Cole say behind me. "So why'd you bail on sweet little Ali?"

"Cole, that's none of your business."

"Are you afraid of Ellis Bell? Or are you just a Asshole?" He ignored me, of course.. That's what he did best.

"Cole!" I glared up at him, placed my hands on his chest and gripped his shirt. "Go before you do anything bad." I glared at him more intensely.

He looked at me, then back at Justin, then me again. "Fine." He pulled away and walked past us, bumping into Justin, purposely, on the way.

"So you and the bad boy are dating now?" Justin glared.

"What? No, he just happens to listen to me," I huffed. "Sometimes."

"Whatever, look I have class, if your going to skip, don't bring me into it." He turned and walked away.

"Chemistry is this way Justin." I cocked an eyebrow as the bell rang. "And I don't skip." I narrowed my eyes and walked into class.

School went by fast, and nothing else happened that day. Kat was getting the silent treatment for being with frosty by Wren and Poppy, but Reeve talked to her.

I was about to drive home, and decided not to. I drove to that house Cole had shown me. I drove for about 40 minutes, because I didn't want to miss any turns. When I finally got there, I parked in the trees, so if anyone came by no one would know I was here.

I walked in, surprisingly not through the window. They don't lock doors I guess out here. I walked in, and everything was plain. I looked around, there were 3 locked bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a game room with a TV, a couch and 3 bean bags, a pink, black, and dark army green one.

I heard the front door open and peeked around the corner, it was Mackenzie. Oh shit.. I looked around and saw a closet I opened it quietly and hid inside closing it as quiet as I could. Mackenzie never came in here, but watched TV and then went into one of the locked rooms. Maybe she lived here, oh man how was I going to sneak out? I waited, and then the door opened and closed behind someone. They walked in the game room, and I noticed it was Cole and Frosty. They got on the games and started playing. I didn't know what, but some kind of shooting game. I wasn't into games so I wasn't smart in that compartment. I heard Mackenzie squeal as she came in.

"Good to see you Cole." She said in a seductive tone.

"Not the same for me." Cole growled, not taking his eye off the screen.

"Come on, let's have some fun again.. I miss us.." She squeaked as she faked her sadness. She walked in front of the screen and turned the TV off.

"What the hell man!?" Frosty exclaimed, throwing down the controller. "I'll be back Cole, yell for me when this tramp is out."

"Watch your tone Frost-bite." Mackenzie growled.

Cole sighed. "What do you want?"

"To have sex, what else?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. He placed his hands on her hips and she smirked. "I've missed this."

I gasped, then covered my mouth. "What was that?" Mackenzie asked as she looked right over here.

Cole stood up and walked over to the closet, he opened and saw me, but I could tell Mackenzie couldn't see me. I was behind the clothes and hidden from her sight at least.

"Just your imagination Mackenzie." He said as he closed the door.

"Oh, well lets get back to it." She smirked as she pushed him against the door.

"Lets not, I have stuff to do." He pushed her out of the game room and shut the door locking it. He sternly walked to the closet and through the door open. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me out roughly. "What the hell Ali!?" He whispered in a menacing tone.

"What!? I didn't do anything, you brought me here first." I growled crossing my arms.

"That wasn't a invitation to come here when you feel like it." He growled quietly.

"So.." I hissed angrily looking away.

"If the other slayers see you, especially Mackenzie.. they'll beat the shit out of you."

"I think I can handle myself." I narrowed my eyes at him now, I hated when people compared me to being weak.

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"My dad used to teach me boxing, and martial arts and how to protect myself and my sister." I stood up crossing my arms again.

He pushed me against the wall, "Then why don't you protect yourself from me."

I blushed a bit, hopefully not noticeable, but it was. "Why is your body getting warmer? Nervous Ali?"

"Cole, who are you talking to?" Mackenzie said from the door.

"No one that interests you." Cole snapped angrily. "Go away Mackenzie."

"What was that with Mackenzie anyways? What you were just about to have sex right in front of me?" I growled.

"I didn't know you were spying on us." He narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't matter.." I mumbled.

"Are you jealous Ali?" He cocked an eyebrow smirking while he leaned closer in. I felt his breath on my skin, it was so warm.

I shook my head, "No." I huffed, I refused to say I was anyways.

"So, if I had sex with Mackenzie, right here, right now.. you wouldn't be jealous?"

"I'd be disgusted.."

"Why?"

"Because that's gross.. doing it in front of someone."

"Who said I'd do it in front of you, you'd just know I did it."

"How would I know? I didn't see it. I stated sarcastically.

He shook his head lightly smirking while chuckling. "Oh Ali, your very stubborn aren't you?"

"And very hard to please.." I whispered.

"Really?"

He walked to the door about to open it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gunna get Mackenzie."

"Umm.. why?"

"Because, you said you weren't jealous." He smirked.

He opened the door and called for Mackenzie. He pulled her in the room and immediately ran for me, tackling me to the floor. "So your the one who stopped my sex time with Cole huh?" She growled as she began choking me.

I criss crossed my legs underneath Mackenzie, and twisted her and off of me. I was on top this time, and I punched her pretty little face once, and then stood up. "Don't ever accuse me of something you just couldn't do."

Cole just smirked, leaning against the locked door. Mackenzie stood up, punched to the left, but I touched, then the right, then right down the middle. I grabbed her knuckles, and she tried again, but I grabbed her knuckled again. I had both her hands trapped, and just then I head butted her. She swung back and Cole caught her just in time before she fell. "You Bitch."

"You got that right slut." I dusted my hands off. "And it was easy too."

Cole opened the door and pushed her out. "Thanks Mackenzie, that helped." He locked the door and I heard Mackenzie stomped off and slam her door. Cole walked over to me, with a plain face, and a dark aura. He pushed me onto the couch and I was laying there as he crawled on top of me. He smirked down at me.

"You think you could just do it with me instead? Hell no.." I growled.

He shook his head, "Nope, but I wasn't gunna have sex with her anyways, in fact I was going to embarrass her.. I was gunna throw her off of me and walk away, but you had to get jealous didn't you?"

"I'm not jealous.." I huffed.

"Admit and your dream will come true."

"So I'll have a normal, life, normal friends, and my family back?" I narrowed my eyes, and with that, he crawled off of me.

"I didn't mean it that way.." He rubbed the back of his neck again.

"I know, that's exactly why I said it." I mumbled, is at up and leaned down to my knees and wrapped my fingers behind my neck. "But that's my dream."

He looked at me, "I'm sorry Ali.." He whispered.

I looked at him and smiled. I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Thank you.." I whispered back.

He turned and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "Ali.." He started, "You have no idea how hard it is to resist you."

I was kind of shocked, I didn't say anything. He lifted my chin, and I didn't stop him. He came closer and closer, until his lips brushed mine. I wanted it so badly, but I was wondering what if I felt nothing? I didn't have time to think because he leaned closer and he kissed me. I knew it just then, I felt a spark. I felt everything. He pushed me down, hungry and devouring me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my knees on either side of his waist. He arched my back, and pulled me closer, and pressed my body into his. He lifted me up and walked over to a wall and slammed me into it, not to hard, but not gentle either. I put my hands down his shirt and scratched up and down his back as he began to kiss my neck and down to my collarbone. "I can't, I can't go all the way Cole.." I gasped. "I'm sorry." I knelt my head on his shoulder, I ran my hands through his soft hair. His hands slowly slid down my waist and up to behind my back, tracing my bra line. I fell to the ground, my head now at his chest. We sat in silence, and he then carried me to the couch.

"Why don't I drive you home?" He asked, as he looked down at me. I was laying on his lap.

"Just a little longer.." I whispered. He stroked my hair, while his other hand laid on my waist.

After an hour or so, I had fallen asleep. I woke up, and I was laying in my bed. It was 8 pm.. "Jerk.." I murmured. I got up and changed into black pajamas with pink stars. I then put on a black tank top and slid back into bed. Reminiscing of what happened earlier today. I guess he isn't that bad. I was just worried if he was telling the truth about Mackenzie or if he was just lying to me to get me to fall for him like her. I dreamt of Cole again, and I fell asleep faster than I thought.

_**September 10th- Tuesday**_

I got up, and did everything as usual. Got dressed in a beige loose off the shoulder sweater. I put on some black skinnies with black vans. I lined my eyes lightly, and put on some chap-stick and stuck it in my pocket.

I ran down stairs, and opened the door ready to go to school when Cole was leaning against his car. "I was wondering when you were going to come out." he sighed as he opened the passenger door. "Come on, I'll drive you to school today."

"And Ellis doesn't care?" I asked walking over.

"Nope, because I didn't ask." He smiled.

"So what was up with not waking me up when you drove me home?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

He made a slight smile. "Oh that, I just didn't want to wake me Sweet Ali.." He said while brushing my cheek. I got into the passenger seat, and we drove off to school. He parked right in front, and the bell had just rang, and no one took his spot. I was surprised, but not so much, I mea it was Cole and everyone moved out of this guys way when he walked by, I think I understand why no one took his spot. I got out and so did Cole. I was wondering, the entire ride here. What got over me yesterday? He and I barely knew each other and we full on made out. I sighed, this was weird, maybe I did that because I was upset, well I still am upset. Maybe I did it because of all the things I'm going through right now, or maybe I did it because I knew Ellis wouldn't approve, and neither would my parents I just knew it. Was I angry? Am I sad? I can't even tell what I'm feeling, so how am I supposed to know how he feels?

"You ok?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him, "Oh, yeah I'm fine.." I mumbled.

"Liar.." He whispered as he nudged passed me.

"I feel like your just leading me on until you get what you want." I replied with a little force.

"Oh? And what do I want?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Do have sex.." I whispered while making a 'duh' implied there.

"Really?" He asked, almost offended.

"Yeah.." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Well, actually I just want you to feel the same way about me as I do for you." He said, smirking a bit now.

"Really?"

"Yeah.." He said mocking me.

"And how do you feel?" I asked taking a step closer so I had to look up further.

"Well.." He said tapping my nose. "You'll have to figure that out by yourself." He smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we walked to school.

"Why do I have to find out?"

"Because, your good at guessing games."

After school, I didn't see Cole at all. He said he was going to drive me home, but when he beat up Justin for provoking me, in front of everyone, the principal had no choice but to suspend him for a few weeks, along with Justin. He was waiting for me right off school grounds though. I noticed cause I heard arguing across the street. I got in the car with him.

"I'm taking you somewhere ok?" He asked as we drove off.

"Where?"

"Its a surprise." He smirked devilishly.

I rolled my eyes, and just watched from the window. I decided to take a short nap, since it seemed this special place was somewhere out in the middle of no where.

It seemed just like a few minutes before he woke me up. We were parked in front of a large barn. "What? Are we at a petting zoo or something?"

He laughed. "Definitely not." He opened my door and we walked to the doors. He opened them up, when I realized there was a whole bunch of other cars parked outside. This barn wasn't a petting zoo, it was a training place for the slayers I realized. There was 5 treadmills, and Mackenzie was straight up sprinting on one, she wore a pink sports bra and some short spandex. She didn't seem like she was breathing hard at all. There was 2 punching bags, and a boxing ring. There were 2 guys in the boxing ring, no gloves, no protection at all. They were bleeding, but not badly. That's one way to get your anger out. There were swords, guns, and crossbows, and some bow and arrows. There was only one locker room, and it looked pretty big. I saw Frosty holding a punching bag for Bronx.

"Hey Ali!" Frosty blurted out. He waved, and just then, Bronx punched the bag he flew backwards, but caught his balance.

"Keep focused." Bronx growled in a low tone.

Frosty mumbled something under his breath, and began focusing.

Mackenzie turned around not stopping her running, "Bitch.." She growled.

"That's Lucas, and Haun." Lucas was the darker skinned one I remember from my first day of school. Haun was a tanner skinned, with longer black hair. He was also Asian.

"Come on.." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the locker rooms. "Your going to start training today."

He opened the door, and locked it behind him. He went to a locker next to his that said Ali. "Is this ok with my brother?"

"I don't care anymore of what he thinks, its your life not his. If you choose not to do this, then I'm ok with it."

He pulled out a blue sports bra, some short black spandex. "Here you go.." He tossed them to me.

"You expect me to wear this?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup, cause unless you want to over heat in jeans and that shirt, I say you wear work out clothes."

"Yeah, you have wonderful taste it clothes.." I rolled my eyes. "Turn around." I said, circling my finger.

"Can't I just close my eyes?" He said smirking.

"No, I don't trust you." I huffed. "If you want me to wear this, then you turn around."

"Fine.." He grumbled as he turned around.

I pulled off my shoes, and my boots. Slipped on the spandex, and took off my shirt. I pulled the blue sports bra over my regular one, just because it was faster, and I was a little big to just be wearing a sports bra.

"I did you know my size?"

"I just know." He said turning around. He smirked, he walked towards me, but I stuck my hands up.

"Nuh-uh." I shook my head smirking. "This.." I gestured up and down to my body, "Is just for looks."

His mouth opened a little, then formed a smirk as well again. "Well, looks like I'll be having a good work out today.."

I walked passed him, and I knew he was watching my butt because he groped it. I turned around, and glared in a playful way. "I said no touchey's.." I wiggled my finger.

He smirked and opened the door for us. "You'll be on the treadmills to get warmed up."

I nodded, then realized Mackenzie was on the treadmill. "Well.."

"Play nice." He smiled as he waved behind his back as he walked to the boxing ring.

I sighed, took in a big breath, then let out. "Ok, lets go.." I whispered to myself.

I walked to the treadmills, and noticed Mackenzie had been on for about an hour at a high speed. I glared at her inside my head. But she did glare at me, in reality. I started up and a low but increasing speed.

"You know, I hope your happy with Cole now, because he'll be done with you soon enough." She said not gasping at all.

"You know, I don't know your story, but I don't know why you hate me so much."

"You know, you are a selfish little bitch that needs a attitude check!"

"Me? I'm not the one yelling." I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Cunt."

"You fucking bitch, you little whore-asshole-bitch fuck-"

"Is that all you know how to say?" I asked interrupting her.

She lunged at me off the treadmill and onto my treadmill tackling me to the floor. I scraped my knees on the treadmill, and she scraped her hands. She slammed my head into the concrete ground, and everyone started gathering around. I grabbed her hair, and she immediately screamed. I pulled to the side as I got on top this time. She tried scratching me, but I bent her hands back until she screamed bloody murder. She kneed me off of her, and I fell into a non-moving treadmill and hit my head. I felt blood seep out, and stood up. "Ok, you want to fight today lets go." I growled, I held up my fists and got ready. She threw a punch, I dodged and punched her shoulder. She threw a right punch, so I punched her left shoulder. She threw another right, but I grabbed her hand, she did the same with her other, but I caught it. She then head butted me this time, and I stumbled back. I shook my head a little, and noticed he try to punch me again. I ducked, put my hands on the ground and threw my foot under her, knocking her to the ground. She hit her head with a loud thump over the cheers. I held back my fist, ready to punch her again when someone's hand grabbed mine.

"That's enough." I heard Coles booming voice come from the opposite direction. He walked to the seen. "I thought I said play nice Ali?" He glared at me as he helped her up.

"Fuck you Cole, She came after me you dick." I growled.

"But you could've just held your own defense, and let her were herself out."

"Great, alright, fine blame this on me, but I'm not going to put up with this crap." I growled as I pulled my hand from who was holding me back, which was Frosty. I stormed to the locker room. I changed back into my regular clothes, put the work out clothes in my locker and was about to walk out when Cole walked in.

"Why'd you changed?" He asked walking right into my face.

"Because I'm leaving." I tried walking past him, but he blocked my way.

"How are you going to do that if you don't know the way home?"

"I guess I'll just follow the stars then." I rolled my eyes throwing my hands up, I tried going the other way but he blocked me again.

"Your being stubborn." He said as he walked closer to me, grabbing my shoulders.

I pulled away, "No I'm being a girl, someone who is jealous, annoyed, angry, disappointed, upset, and stupid for believing someone like you would actually like me." I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Jealous?"

"Did you not hear me? I'm not saying it again."

"Oh I heard you, but all I heard was Jealous." He shrugged.

"Great, your stupid to." I mumbled.

"No, I'm stubborn, handsome, strong, affectionate, loving, but I do care about people getting beat up by other slayers." He scowled down at me.

"Really? Well, you should let Mackenzie know, not to attack me on the god damn treadmill!" I screamed. Oh he was pissing me off so badly right now, he made me want to shoot him in the face, again, and again, and again.

"I did, but you could've been a better sport.." He said lifted me on the counter.

I scooted off the counter, pushed him away and walked past him. "No, I don't, you need to worry more about your girlfriend Mackenzie then you do me, so bye." I said smiling a sarcastic smile as I opened the doors and left.

Frosty ran up to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Nice job Ali, are you going to became a slayer like me?"

"Nope, I'm leaving, I'm not going to be the be the bully while Mackenzie acts like the victim. It's not my fault she can't handle herself." I growled, loud enough for her to hear.

"You want another go Ali-cat?" She growled.

"No, I don't think you can handle it." I smirked while glaring. "Hey, Frosty can you drive me to Kat's? If Ellis sees me like this, he'll freak." I said as I felt a split in my lip, and a split in my cheek.

"Sure thing, Kat would love to see me anyways." He said grabbing his sweatshirt off the chair and pulling it on.

"Wait, Ali.. really?" Cole as leaning against the locker doors.

"Really Cole, figure your life out before bringing someone new inside it." I glared and walked out with Frosty, we got in a yellow corvette, and drove to Kats, I guess it was only a 45 minute drive so it was ok.

I called Ellis, and stayed at Kats house that night, so maybe I could heal a little. I thanked Frosty, gave him a hug and he left, without saying hi to Kat. He thought she'd start another fight, and so he wanted me to have a good rest instead of Kat explaining and talking all day and night. I told Kat what happened, just not about the zombies or referring to the guys as Slayers. We then went to sleep at around 9 pm. I wonder what Cole was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**September 13th- Friday**_

I ignored Cole for the rest of the week. He tried desperately to talk to me, but I always walked away. I spent most nights with Kat, and Mackenzie seemed to like me not being around. Poppy and Wren pretty much just dropped us for being friends with the "bad boy group". Reeve though always gave us gestures, and smiles and waves, but stayed with Poppy and Wren and didn't really talk to us though.

Cole was walking towards me when I hurried slightly to get inside my car. He shut the door and pushed me against the car. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Your right, I can't."

"Really?" He soften a bit, and let go of me.

"Really, because in reality there is now forever." I kneed him in the gut, got in my car and locked it.

He cringed a bit while standing back up. "That wasn't nice Ali." He growled a bit while glaring at me.

"Your right, it was mean, just like me." I growled back as I rolled up the window and drove off as he through his arms in the air angrily.

I let out a sigh, and as I closed my eyes for a split second, a speeding red corvette with black rims and a black hood came crashing into my side of the car. I flipped about 20 times it seemed until I slid across the concrete and landed upside down. I blinked my eyes a little as I looked around. I saw the corvette a few feet from me, and no one was inside it. I could barely see through the air bag was blocking my way, but I could tell no one was inside it. I looked around, for someone that was outside the car, and sure enough there was a man. I struggled with my seatbelt and managed to grab my knife out of my boot. I cut the belt and I fell on my head. I blinked a couple times, arching my back in pain. t took a moment to regain consciousness and crawl out of the car. I cringed as my hands toughed glass from my broken window. I took in a deep breath and kept going. I stood up, and brushed the glass off, I had so much adrenaline and I felt nothing right now that it barely hurt. I limped over to the man, and turned him over and pressed my head to his chest. I heard a slow heartbeat, letting me feel a little better. I touched his cheek, shaking him a little. He fluttered his eyes opened.

"Hey, are you ok?' I asked, my voice was hoarse but I continued. "I don't really know what happened, but I'm happy were both ok." I sighed.

He smiled, "My fault.." I lifted up a hand.

"I'll take you to a hospital.." I whispered. "Think you can walk?" I asked whiled lifting him up and throwing his arm around my shoulder. I saw Kat and Cole running up from the school towards the crash.

"Ali! Ali! Are you ok?" Kat as while grabbing the other guys arm and putting it over her shoulder helping me out.

"Yeah, go get you car, can you drive us to the hospital?"

"I can take them Kat." Cole said.

"No, Kat is going to take us, not you." I glared angrily. He's the one who cause the crash, he made me angry and I didn't even look both ways.

"Ali.."

"No Cole. Go away."

Frosty came up in his car beside Kat, who hadn't even left. "Look, I don't think this is a time to argue about who's taking Ali." Frosty shook his head. "Come on Ali."

I limped to the car an crawled to the back seat. Frosty immediately sped off. "So what happened?"

"Cole made me angry, and I didn't look both ways, and this guy was speeding." I answered, my voice starting to sound a little more normal.

"Classic.." He smirked. His eyes were blue, and his hair was blonde.

"Is there a reason your not wearing a shirt.. especially in September?"

He laughed. "I was heading to girls house."

"Really? What about Kat." I asked, confused, worried, and a little angry.

His expression turned a little upside down. "Our relationship is complicated, and honestly, I'm a sex-oholic. So I have to find something to do, and Kat.. she makes me wait and I would wait with her, but we've been off and on lately, and lately its been getting worse."

"Oh, well I won't tell, and I won't judge either." By then, it was silent and we made it to the hospital. The guy had passed out, and we got inside. He laid in an opposite room from mine, and Frosty stayed awhile.

"Ok, well the tests and cat-scans are back. You have a sprained ankle, and a slight concussion, but it shouldn't effect your memory. You had a lot of scrapes, and just the one gash in your right leg. Your all bandaged up, and some officers will come it to talk to you, after that you can go home." He smiled, and walked out. After 5 minutes, 2 officers came in, one dark skinned female, and a older man.

"Ok Alice, we have a few questions. Why don't you explain to us what exactly happened." The female said.

I explained everything, and they asked if I wanted to press charges, but I said no. The guy seemed drunk, and no one got hurt. Technically it was both our faults too, but still, no charges. They smiled and left after that. It only took just 15-20 minutes.

Frosty stood up, and walked over to me. "I'll stand outside the door so you can get ready." He walked out, and I stood up, getting dressed swiftly. I pulled on my shoes and walked out. Frosty was talking to a brunette with bright green eyes. She was thin, wearing pink scrubs and holding a clipboard. She was obviously flirting, and so was he.

"So Frosty, are you still driving me home? Or are you driving her home?" I glared.

He smirked, "I'm driving you home Ali Bell." He smiled down at me. He looked at the nurse, and winked, while walking away. I followed (limping by the way, trying to keep up to his fast pace) and walked outside to his car. I got into the passenger seat, and he started the car. The hospital was an hour away from my house, so I guess I'd have some time to talk with Frosty.

"What was that about?"

"You know what the was about." He looked at me with a "are you stupid" look.

I rolled my eyes. We drove off, and we just had some small chat, I looked out, seeing the white rabbit in the sky again. How strange, I was seeing it more often now. I was also seeing bridezilla and groomsday more often too.

Frost stopped a block away from my house. Ellis wouldn't be happy with Frosty dropping me off. He got out, "Wait there." He walked to my side and opened it. He helped me out, and he walked me to my house. He stopped before my driveway, and turned me towards him. "Can I try something? I've been wanting to ever since the first time I saw you. I mean, I don't think I could ever have a real relationship with you, but I just want to see."

"A kiss?" I asked already knowing what he was asking.

"Yeah.." He said wondering his eyes away.

"Most guys don't ask, and you aren't usually nervous."

"I'm not nervous, I just feel stupid."

'Why?"

"Because, for one if Cole found out, he'd kill me, and if Kat found out, she'd kill me first and just give you a hard time."

"Alright, come on.." I said, "I'm giving you permission, and I owe you for driving me everywhere anyways."

He looked at me, "Close your eyes.."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Your to slow." I rolled my eyes a little irritated. I grabbed his cheeks, and got on my tip toes, cringing a little, and pulled him down a bit too. I kissed him, and he was a little shocked. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He pulled closer, hungry for more. He forced his tongue through my lips and meshed it with mine. He ran his hands up my shirt and I pulled away. "Well.. I'm going to get going."

"I'm sorry.." He called, and turned around and walked back to his car.

"I shouldn't have let you do that," I whispered to myself. I entered the house, but Ellis wasn't home. So I went straight to my room. I planned on going to sleep, but when I went inside my room, Cole was laying on the bed. "How did you get in here?"

"Window." He shrugged while standing up. "Are you done being mad at me?"

"No, you chose Mackenzie over me, who was attacked first..so go away." I growled as I took my jacket off and my shoes.

He walked over to me, pushed me against the wall. A warm, fuzzy filling ran over my body. His hands slipped under my shirt and just stayed around my waist. "Come on Ali.." He whispered in my ear and he kissed my neck.

"Cole.. I'm not that forgiving." I tried being angry, but it was hard when all these sensations were running through my body.

His hands pulled my shirt up, and my body went a little numb when he got it over my head, and tossed it on the floor. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me around his waist. He carried me to my bed, and laid me on it. He crawled over me and looked at me. "Forgive me now?"

"I'm not answering that."

He leaned down, and brushed his lips against mine. He reached underneath me, and arched my back. He connected with my lips and it was full of passion, anger, and hunger. My body reacted, and my arms slid underneath his shirt, scratching down his back. His hands slid up my stomach and the back under fondling the straps. I cringed a bit. "I can't go that far Cole.." I whispered, breaking away.

He just smiled down at me. "I knew you'd forgive me."

I punched his chest playfully. "Not funny.." I smiled back slightly. I stood up, and faced him. I pulled my pants down, and pulled on some Black pajama pants, and a light blue tank top. I crawled back up to him, and snuggled up to him. "Do you still have feelings for Mackenzie?" I asked, a little nervously.

"No." He straight up said and looked at me. "We never really had true feelings for each other, or at least I didn't have true feelings for her."

I pulled the covers from underneath us, and covered up. I pulled myself closer, and laid my head and hands on his chest. My body was throbbing now that the drugs had worn off. I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep, happy that maybe this time he might not leave without saying goodbye.

**Hey guys, I know there aren't very many of you, but you should spread the word, I would love some reviews. I don't really know what you guys are thinking if your just reading, so don't be afraid. Anyways, thanks for reading anyways, seeing the numbers go up makes me smile. I've been writing another story, and you guys shoulder check it out. Its call An Angel in Armour. Thanks for reading again, and I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow night. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**September 14th- Saturday**

I woke up that morning, and noticed Cole was gone. I sighed, "Jerk." I growled. I got up, stretched and went to the bathroom, and when I opened it, Cole was standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist. His hair was down to just beneath his eyes. He looked right at me, then smirked.

"So we've resorted to this huh?" He winked.

"I-I-I didn't know you were still here." I stuttered, but then recovered with a glare and a cross of the arms.

He just chuckled a bit and walked out the room with his clothes. He smacked my butt while walking out and immediately shut the door. I got ready in a about 20 minutes, brushing my teeth and hair, taking a shower, and getting dressed. I always brought my clothes with me into the bathroom, you never know when your brother wasn't going to knock and enter your room when your naked and trying to get dressed. Well yeah, anyways. I got dressed in black skinnies, a great tank top and a black sweatshirt with pink neon letters that read CALI. I walked out and Cole was dressed in his same clothes from yesterday. I looked outside, and it was raining, good thing I was in comfortable clothing.

"Well, I should get going, before your brother comes up here to check on you." He said, and he stood on my window seal. He looked back, winked and jumped down. I ran to the window, he was 3 stories up. He had jumped, and rolled when he got close to the ground. He ran off into the forest, and I just smiled and shook my head. He was right though, right then Ellis opened the door.

"Hey Ellis.." I cocked an eyebrow. "Ever think of knocking?"

He sighed, "Sorry, I got nervous when I didn't hear anything."

"Its ok.." I shrugged as I walked passed him. "Sleeping isn't usual silent at all.." I rolled my eyes. I felt him glare at my back, and it made me smile. I decided to spend the day inside the house. I didn't really want to go jogging in the morning, maybe I'd take a midnight jog.

**Later-**

I walked out the door, and went for a jog. It was cold out, and still raining, I could see my breathe and it made me smile. Perfect time to take a jog. I kept going, all the way down to the town. It was gloomy, and dark out. I slowed to a walk, when I stopped. I looked around, noticed how quiet and peaceful it was.

I looked at the skies, and there a huge rabbit shaped cloud casted into the sky. It was dark grey, and the sky was grey as well. The Moon was shining brightly, and it seemed bigger this night. I jogged away from the town, and into the forest. I kept seeing bushes bristle, and trees shake, but I assumed it was the wind, but then I saw red eyes from the corner of mine. I stopped, pulled out my ear phones, and looked around. "Hello?" I called.

I heard more bristles, and then thunder and lightning shouted from the raging skies. I jumped a bit, and climbed up a tree. I could barely see anything, and I then saw a couple of red eyes come from behind the trees across from me. I noticed it was Bridezilla and the groom of Doom. They came closer, and clawed at the tree I sat in above from them. I remember that Cole said they were spirits, but for some reason this tree was feeling the zombies wrath. I climbed higher, until I was sure they couldn't touch me. If I stayed up here all day, they were sure to figure out how to climb this tree. I couldn't let them get smarter. I began to hyper ventilate. I was about to black out when I noticed Violet eyes coming out of no where and dis-orienting the Zombies, then summoning a fiery glow to his hands to burn them. He looked up at me, a waited for a moment, assuming he was thinking of what to say, since anything you say in spirit form can effect reality. "You should go to the barn.." He looked at me a 'be careful' look and ran off. I did what he said, and ran home. I ran up the stairs, not even noticing Ellis wasn't home either. I changed into a different pair of black skinnies, a white form fitting t-shirt and I put on a black leather jacket. I slipped on my boots and ran out the door and drove to Cole's barn. By the time I got there, I walked in and everyone was in there seats. They were all bloody and had gashes in there arms, scratches along there faces and wounded just everywhere. I went to Cole, and looked at him. His stare was blank, and when I felt like nothing could get any weirder, a long 4 marked scratch came across his face. His expression was blank less still, and his body didn't move at all.

"Cole?" I asked narrowing my eyes, at first I though he was dead, but then someone interrupted my thoughts.

"My name is Mr. Holland, and you must be the famous Alice." Mr. Holland stepped out of the locker room and had his hands behind his back, he had on a dark brown leather jacket, black jeans, and black t-shirt. He looked just like Cole with the shaggy blonde, with some gray hair. He had dull but violet eyes. He seemed like the older twin, but I knew he was the father.

I stood up and turned around. "I prefer Ali, and famous? No, I'm just a regular girl."

He walked towards me, stopped a few feet away. "Your not just a regular girl," He quoted me, " If you know about this situation here."

"Situation? You mean the Zombies?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, exactly that. There in spirit form, so they wont respond until they come back to re-unite with there bodies. I stay here, and tend to them while there out and getting themselves injured." He grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping blood from Cole. "If you haven't caught on Ali.. I'm Cole's father."

"Yes, I know.. the name says it all and he told me he's an only sibling so.." I think I over-reacted with the sassy remark there, but I guess that just me.

He stood up, looked down at me with a stern and serious look. " This is no game Alice, so don't come around just to paly around." He had a low growl in the words he spoke. He must be protective of his son there. But no worries, I don't plan to be anything more then friends. Right? Right, yeah friends, that's all.

After a few hours or so, I began falling asleep, when I heard doors slamming against the wall. I looked over with hazy eyes, then blinked frantically and standing up urgently. I saw everyone, Trina, Lucas, Haun, Mackenzie.. gross, Frosty, and then Cole, coming in after them all. They all touched fingers with themselves, and reconnected. Everyone then gasping in pain, and cringing as 2 other people I didn't know came around to tend to there needs. Haun was put onto a stretcher to get stiches, along with Trina and Frosty. Cole got up, as Mr. Holland carried on to the next patient. He walked over to me, and slid a finger over my cheek and smiled.

"Didn't think you would actually come here Ali.." He smirked down at me.

I nudged away a little. "I figured you were dying out there that maybe you needed my help." I smirked, and punched his shoulder lightly.

He smiled, and pulled me into a hug. "How about I show you how to come out of your body?" He offered, placing a chin on my head.

"That would be helpful." I smiled gently. Cole insisted I stayed with them for the night, just in case. I know he wanted more, but I said yes of course. I had a soft heart for those violet eyes. I got into his jeep and we drove to the cabin deep in the forest. We decided to go straight to sleep. We would start working on my training tomorrow morning. We went to his room, and he sprawled out on his bed. He had an arm over his eyes, and another on his stomach. I took off my shoes and my jacket and placed them by the door. I crawled up next to him, and I smiled. I laid next to him, both my hands on my stomach. He turned to his side, and smiled at me.

"Your going to sleep in your jeans?" He asked as he stood up and pulled his dirty black shirt off. He through it across the room, and did the same with his jeans, and replaced them with dark blue and black plaid fleece pajama bottoms. He laid back down, and I just shook my head.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, sitting up. He looked at me, and through a clean black shirt at me.

"Wear something comfortable to bed Sweetheart." He smirked, he acted like we were married. Dam jerk..

I growled as I walked to the bathroom as I heard him say, "Really?" I laughed quietly as I pulled off my pants and my shirt, and pulled the t-shirt over me. It stopped just above my knees, and I sighed. I walked out and placed my shirt and jeans with my socks, shoes, and my jacket. I crawled back into bed, immediately pulling the covers over me. He did the same, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. "No need to be Shy, little Ali Bell." He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight." I glared playfully as I laid my head against his warm bare chest.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, and laid on my head. "Goodnight.." He whispered.

Even though I closed my eyes, my mind raised, I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I haven't really been able to think on how to write right now because of schoolwork, but please, keep in touch, there's a lot to come, and some drama coming up real soon too. :)**

**Thanks for the view, I really appreciate it. I have been able to write more when I see the numbers go up, but I probably would write it anyways, but the views keep me going strong. Please, don't forget to review, and be honest thanks. :)**


End file.
